M12E Warthog Mobile Electronic Warfare Support
The Sparkhog Mobile Electronic Warfare Support Vehicle is a mobile electromagnetic warfare system used by the UNSC. Features and Changes The M12E is a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle desinged for increasing the mobility of UNSC ground forces. The M12E's engine is a monolithic forward-housed low-profile liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected Internal Combustion Engine power plant, coupled with an automatic infinitely variable manual transmission. The hydrogen fuel is burned at very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve lower fuel consumption. Hooked up to the engine is a pair of parallel Turbo Chargers, with coolant radiators, wastegates and E-Boost to eliminate turbo-lag. The M12E features a Graf/Hauptman solar/saline actuator, and will convert up to twelve litres of fresh, brackish or salt water into hydrogen on the fly, detritus is compacted on board and then ejected, this allows the Sparkhog to travel 790 kilometres or 490 miles before it needs to be refuelled. The massive carbon-ceramic disc brakes and its automatic braking systems allow the vehicle to come to a near immediate, but controlled stop should the driver be ejected, or choose to leave the vehicle. The Sparkhog's tires have moved away from previous inert-gas pocket inflation with equally burst-proof single unit nanotube skeletons with inert nitrogen injected. The wheels are carried on four independently suspended axles carried on fully operable hydrodynamic suspension. The drive and suspension are all linked to the drive computer to ensure maximum traction through anti-slip and four wheel drive. It has the option to adjust the under carriage, optional crab crawl mode and weight balance to achieve maximum mobility. The vehicle has a fully operable CPU developed by Jotun that is linked into all the onboard sensors and engine to allow the computer system to map the local area and direct itself to a predestined position. This auto-drive allows vehicle drivers to direct the vehicle between objectives without having to drive the vehicle, allowing effective multi-tasking. The vehicle's sensors utilise a suite of IFF, Motion Detectors, thermal cameras, LIDAR systems to boost its tactical capability, along with a GPS system and a Satellite Communications Radio. It features run flat tires as standard along with a redesigned underside, with a mild V shaped slope so that should it hit a mine or a IED, all of the explosion is vented sideways, blowing off the wheels and leaving the crew intact. Armour has been improved with ablative defensive and a AEGIS filled aggregate improving the defensive capability tenfold. The composite armour plating at resin bonded onto the titanium chassis. The Sparkhog is designed to be used by Electronic Warfare Battalions to preform subversive electromagnetic warfare on enemy forces. The Sparkhog is fitted with a high power, self erecting, telescoping receiver, which can intercept enemy radio, microwave and MASER communications and translating them. This allows a Sparkhog, stationary or Mobile, to gather reconnaissance in the field. Once analysed, the Sparkhog can attempt to discover the source of the communique, with a 98% success rate, and then attempt to jam their communications by either 'blinding' the entire area with 'static' or preforming a directed jam attack on only a small area. It has a self erecting PAVE JAY magnetic sensor capable of picking up enemy electromagnetic activity, or magnetic activity, allowing it to detect forces producing high amounts of electromagnetic radiation. In support of it's role, it can project it's own Electromagnetic Pulse, through a number of high power nanomesh capacitor coils, allowing it to send everything in a 600 metre radius back to the stone age. The vehicle itself is heavily shielded against EMP effects, and the liquid state electronic systems allow it a unprecedented reboot time of just under 30 seconds. Its secondary antennae is capable of directing cyber attacks on enemy computer systems, using a set of three self modulating attack arrays held in series, with a pair of attack barriers and a pair of dummy barriers for protection, as well as clip on 'black collars' for the operators. The system has a degree of automation for attack, allowing the operators to direct their attention elsewhere. The Warthog also has a external extension allowing the crew chief to plug it into local network connections, or exposed cables. The entire Warthog is sealed in a protected faraday cage, with extended electromagnetic protection and sealed crew cabin and driver bay, with gold tinted windows to stop electronic interference. The rear cabin is fitted with a pair of electronic and cyber attack stations, with two in reach of each operator.